


Memories

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Gifted (Movie 2017), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Animated GIFs, Army, Boyfriends, Bucky Barnes Is So HOT, Bucky Doesn't Like His Picture Being Taken, Candid Camera, Daddy Bucky, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Papa Steve, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Steve can't resist taking pictures of Bucky...his boyfriend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Mckenna Grace, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Mckenna Grace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

HE JUST ASKED ME TO BE HIS BOYFRIEND!

I SAID YES...DUH!!

**TWO MONTHS**

Bucky just got home from the docks and Steve couldn't resist taking this picture of Bucky who was beyond exhausted and not a fan of Steve. Who was smiling behind the camera.

"Steve knock it off," Bucky made a rush for the camera as Steve narrowly avoided him and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. 

"Never!" Steve crowed from behind the door. He heard his boyfriend of two months give a grumpy huff and stomp off. He stood there for a while to make sure Bucky wasn't coming back. 

"Buck?" Steve peaked his head out. 

He couldn't resist taking this next picture and then going over to join his man in sleep. 

**FOUR MONTHS**

Sometimes dating aren't about fancy dinners or flowers. Walks in Brooklyn are my thing. Especially with this babe. 

**SIX MONTHS**

It was our six months anniversary so we decided to go out for a party. While I don't exactly condone it, drunk Bucky is adorable and this is the only time that i think he actually likes the camera.

Got home safely and wanted some fun 😉 😉

But got this instead

And this

**SEVEN MONTHS**

The war seems closer today as we had to go the drafting office and wait in line. 

You have to dress nice and he doesn't think I'm being funny with all the picture taking. 

What he doesn't know is I'm going to make a book of all the pictures and give it to him for our one year anniversary. 

Well they denied me right away due to all my health issues. Now we just have to wait for his letter in the mail. Is it selfish of me to hope that he doesn't ever get one? 

**EIGHT MONTHS**

Nothin' like lazy mornings with this doll. 

And yes, he gets up and puts on socks before pants. (eyeroll)

And I just called him cute

(blushing)

**NINE MONTHS**

He got his letter. I don't know how to say this or write this. 

He leaving.

Without me. 

I love you til the end of the line.

**ELEVEN MONTHS, TWELVE DAYS, THREE HOURS, TWENTY-SEVEN MINUTES AND THIRTEEN SECONDS**

One last picture before my man leaves for the army. 

I hope nothing will ever change and that our love will be with us till the end of the line. I guess he gets the photo book early. 

I love you babe,

Steve Rogers (1943)

This was taken from this post in Instagram


	2. Memories Of a New Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new century and Steve can take better pictures now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because people asked for a second chapter.

Steve couldn't believe that Bucky lived after the train. He couldn't believe that they were in the same century. 

Steve decided to start another picture book. 

This was the first time Bucky was in public. HYDRA had put a chip in his brain and Stark hired the best doctors to come take it out. This was the first interview Bucky had in public. I'm so happy to have my Bucky back.

He's over it. 

Nothing this can't fix

The joy I find in his eyes

Today marks our two year so I decided to take him to a pride parade. I am beyond blessed to live in a country where I can now love who I want and not have to hide it. 

(I retaliated by cutting my beard because he cut his hair)

He know I like to pull on something 😉

He doesn't mind that much 😉

I could look at that smile everyday so the next morning I decided to do something about it.

Bucky looked at the box then at me. 

"I thought I lost those?"

  
"Well I found them. Just like I'll find you...always."

**Wedding Day**

****

With everyone in attendance

Tony and Bucky have come a long way even if Tony is a little drunk already.

Why is Clint always confused? Now I'm confused. 

I may be putting this photo book together but that doesn't mean I don't need help. Nat helped me with this one.

It was a long day but we'll remember it forever. 

**One Year Anniversary**

Nothing is complete without chocolate and more kisses

**Second Year Anniversary**

We have been talking, Bucky and I about adopting. We both have always wanted kids and love them to death. Ever since Tony and Pepper had their twins Peter and Morgan, Bucky goes up to their floor almost everyday. 

So one day we decided to go to Sunshine Adoption Center and see what they were about. The first couple of days we just volunteered and played with the kids. We didn't want to dive in head first and not know what we were getting ourselves into. After a couple of months we walked into Sunshine Adoption Center and things weren't sunshiny. 

There was a young girl who was in tears, crying because she was so scared. 

(This is Bucky, I over took the book to put these pictures in. The first time we met Peggy. The small girl had ran out the open door and Steve had to run after her. 

(Steve is back)

The little girl was beautiful and in tears. Her parents had left her and her was afraid everyone would leave her. It broke our hearts when we had to leave at the end of the day. 

That night was a hard night, neither of us slept. We couldn't go back to Sunshine Adoption Center the next day because we knew if we did, we would adopt Peggy. And we wanted to be absolutely wanted to be sure about what we were about to do. 

After three more days, WE WERE SURE. 

**ADOPTION DAY**

** **

Tony told us were had better dress up because the press would be there. He was right.

(Bucky only kept that mustache for one day. I MADE SURE)

(Steve only kept that mustache for one day. I MADE SURE! GROSS!!)

**First Day At School**

Goodbye hugs are VERY important

But Papa will always be back for you.

Daddy will always be there for you. (Peggy didn't want you to see Daddy's/Bucky's face. Goofy girl 😜😝)

This is us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that Bucky has two flesh arms in that one picture. Sebastian Stan and Mckenna Grace don't have a lot of pictures together.


End file.
